


I bring you flowers every day (just to roll you in the hay)

by LilMissAwesome



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Becca Barnes - Freeform, Language of Flowers, STARK enterprise is a hotel chain, asking someone out is hard, author doesn´t know how to use tags, based on real life bad jokes, the Barnes family owns a flower shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMissAwesome/pseuds/LilMissAwesome
Summary: "Oh, you brought me flowers?!? You shouldn´t have!"Every time Bucky has to deliver flowers to the STARK hotel Tony greets him with the same joke - until it´s not a joke anymore.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 255
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	I bring you flowers every day (just to roll you in the hay)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bucky Barnes Bingo  
>  **K3: AU: Flower Shop**

Despite pretty much growing up in "BROOKLYN WALLFLOWERS" Bucky Barnes was the only member of his family without a green thumb. There had always been jokes about him being adopted - or dug up somewhere in his dad´s small tree nursery - but as Bucky was the perfect combination of his father´s build and nose and his mother´s hair and eyes and he and his older sister Becca often got mistaken for twins, there was no denying that he was a Barnes.

That didn´t change the fact that he was the black sheep of the family when it came to flowers. He couldn´t tell a gerbera from a daisy and had no idea about the "language of flowers" and on one rather spectacular occasion he had killed a small apple tree with a pair of pruning shears. But Winifred Barnes was a firm believer that there was a place for everyone and that no child of hers would ever not be useful and so the early years of Bucky´s youth where spent carrying flower pots and vases from the back to the front of the shop and vice versa, taking down phone orders, sorting the greeting cards display and just generally helping with everything that didn´t bring him in direct contact with any plants.

And Bucky loved his job. He liked that the old radio in the shop was tuned to his mum´s favorite radio station and he got to listen to Tom Petty, Bruce Springsteen and Tracey Chapman instead of the Easy Listening stuff that came out of the speakers in the supermarket Stevie worked at. He liked that at the end of a working day he literally smelled like flowers and not as if he had taken a bath in a deep fryer - though that might just be a Clint thing. And he even liked working with his family - though a little less Becca would be nice sometimes - watching his mum select flowers for a bouquet or listen to his dad talk to the little saplings out in the nursery.

And now that Bucky has turned 16 and gotten to pick up his license from the DMV another job got added to the long list - he was now the official delivery boy for "BROOKLYN WALLFLOWERS".

"Oh, you brought me flowers?!? You shouldn´t have!" And maybe that had added another thing Bucky liked about his job - Tony Stark, heir to the STARK hotel chain and just possibly the prettiest boy Bucky had ever seen.

Here´s the thing. The STARK hotel in Manhattan, flagship of the chain that span across the entire globe, was a very popular destination. And with several very romantic suites and not 1 but 2 exquisite restaurants and a fancy bar it was especially popular with people who had things to celebrate - anniversaries, engagements, birthdays, graduations, Wednesdays. And a lot of these occasions required flowers. And ever since Maria Stark had gotten a bouquet from " BROOKLYN WALLFLOWERS " for her birthday a couple of months ago and had completely fallen in love with it, all the flower orders made by guests were directly passed on to the Barnes family.  
Which is why Bucky found himself in the STARK hotel at least once, but more often up to 3 or 4 times a week.

And every time Tony was there to greet him with the same enthusiasm and the same - lame? endearing? - joke.

Tony Stark had started a sort of "work experience" thing a while back to prepare him for eventually taking over the family business. (There had been an article in some magazine about it that Bucky´s mum had framed and hung up because it mentioned the shop in a paragraph about how the family was trying to work with more local businesses). As far as Bucky could tell this meant that Tony mostly got to hang out at the reception desk, looking way better than everyone else in his uniform, and be charming to everyone who walked into the building - including Bucky.

"You should ask him out." Becca said, taking the ribbon her brother had been fidgeting with.  
"Who?" Bucky asked, once again feeling as if he had come in half-way through a conversation he and his sister were having.  
"Tony." Becca replied and Bucky was silent for a moment, waiting for the inevitable "Duh..." followed by her real answer - but as that never came Bucky asked "Tony? Tony Stark, Tony?" Becca nodded. "Why would I ask him out?"  
"Because he seems to like you?" and there was the 'duh' he had been waiting for. A couple of days ago, Bucky and Becca had dropped of a flower delivery at the hotel on the way [to somewhere else] and his sister had gotten to see him interact with Tony for the first time - so now she apparently fancied herself an expert.  
"He´s like that with everyone." Bucky dismissed her. "And besides, he´s Tony Stark. Why would he like me when he gets to hang out with people like Janet VanDyne and Tiberius Stone, fancy people like him."  
"You know he always asks for you? Every time he calls to place an order he asks if you´re gonna be the one to deliver them. And two weeks ago, when you were on the school trip and I had to tell him that dad was gonna have to take this one? He sounded really disappointed..."  
"He did not...Did he?" Bucky shook his head. "It doesn´t matter, he´s still Tony Stark..."  
"So what? You´re James Buchanan Barnes." She playfully wacked him with a rose that she had deemed not suitable for the bouquet she was working on. "Don´t make me quote Shakespeare at you."  
Bucky held his hands up in surrender. “Or you could help me with this asking-out-Tony-thing instead.”

"Oh, you brought me flowers?!? You shouldn´t have!" Tony all but dashed from the back office to greet Bucky in the usual way, causing one of the actual receptionists to roll her eyes.  
Bucky carefully set the two vases he had been carrying on the counter and took a deep breath to collect his courage. "Well, sorry to disappoint, doll. But these are for the Emmerson wedding and these are the roses Mister Collins ordered." Another deep breath before he grabbed the single white gardenia from his back pocket and handed it to Tony. "But this one is for you..."  
Tony stared at the other boy for a moment in silence - the receptionist muttered "finally someone found the off-switch on that boy" - before he carefully took the flower from Bucky´s hand. "You actually brought me flowers." Tony sounded almost bashful.  
"Well, flower technically, but...anyway, I was wondering..." Bucky was glad that he´d already put the vases down, because his hands were suddenly so sweaty that he´d surely dropped them "Would you maybe like to have a coffee with me sometime?"  
Tony´s face immediately lit up, changing from disbelief to absolute joy. "I´d love to. You got time now?"  
"Well, I still got an order I have to drop off, but I´m all free after that."  
Bucky had barely finished the sentence before Tony had taken off his tie one-handed - the other one was still holding the gardenia - and flung them in the general direction of the back office. "I´m gonna take off early today, Pep!" he proclaimed before making his way around the counter and linking his arm with Bucky´s. "Let´s get out of here, flower boy."

**Author's Note:**

> I know absolutly nothing about flower shops - especially not in NY - but I do work in a hotel where we order a lot of flowers for guests from our local flower shop. And yes, I do make the same joke Tony makes, every. damn. time...
> 
> It´s also not betad and posted from work, so please let me know if you find any typos, tense changes or plotholes.
> 
> And last but not least: virtual cookies for everyone who knows where the title of this is from


End file.
